The major purpose of this project is to augment oncology nursing education in the baccalaureate program at this University of Arizona, College of Nursing. This purpose has significance to health care particularly in Arizona and the Arizona health Sciences Center which includes the Cancer Center. In the Southwest, the nature of population indicates a high risk for selected cancers. Hence, nursing care will require knowledge beyond that currently taught in most undergraduate programs. The depth of knowledge required by nurses to care for the patient with cancer cannot normally be covered in baccalaureate programs which seek to prepare the generalist. Oncology nursing education will be augmented by the following methods: 1) Monitor and evaluate current oncology content. 2) Provide an elective, multidisciplinary course in oncology nursing core. 3) Provide experiences for undergraduate students to work on ongoing oncology related research. 4) Develop and provide a research symposium related to oncology nursing. 5) Develop faculty expertise in the delivery of oncology content to students.